peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 3
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 3 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in a continuing series of compilations from the early 90s courtesy of Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 *Popguns: Someone You Love (12") Midnight Music DONG 62 03 April 1990 :(JP: 'I'm rather looking forward to touching someone I love meself actually, after a day stuck in London.') *Tinklers: 'Turn The Screw On The Crank (CD-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 04 April 1990 *Big Chief: 'Get Down And Double Check (7")' (Get Hip Recordings) 04 April 1990 *Captain Beefheeart: 'Grow Fins (LP-The Spotlight Kid)' (Reprise) 04 April 1990 :(JP: 'Bestrides the world like a colossus. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but he certainly should.') *Sofa Head: 'It Doesn't Work (7"-Invitation To Dinner)' (Rugger Bugger Discs/Meantime) 04 April 1990 *pragVEC: 'Wolf (7" EP-Bits)' (Spec) 04 April 1990 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Keeps Repeating (LP-Tangle)' (Thwart Productions) 05 April 1990 *Fall: 'British People In Hot Weather (LP-Extricate)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) 05 April 1990 :(JP: 'Ah, they never fail to give satisfaction. All of them, of course, not just a one-man band: sometimes we forget that.') *Sixteen Tons: 'Simple (7"-4 Songs 16 Tons)' (No Blow) 09 April 1990 *Trenchmouth: 'Snakebite (7" EP)' (Ad Infinitum) 09 April 1990 *Massappeal: 'Balance (LP-Jazz)' (Waterfront) 10 April 1990 *Toadstool: 'Jelly Belly (7")' (Twin Tone) 10 April 1990 :(JP: 'Right, I know that "3 a.m. in the morning" is Colemanballs stuff, but anybody who sends it in to Private Eye eats lead, alright?') *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'The Hammer Song (CD-The Good Son)' (Mute) 10 April 1990 *Agathocles: 'Fog (LP with Drudge-[http://www.discogs.com/Agathocles-Drudge-Suppose-It-Was-You-Untitled/release/374058 Suppose It was You / Untitled)' (Deaf) 10 April 1990 :(JP: 'I'd certainly like to get a session from them if they ever pass this way.') This happened, but not until 1996. Part 2 :(JP: 'Time to visit the court of Albini.') *Flour: 'Love Kills (LP-Luv 713)' (Touch And Go) (Peel mistakenly calls the track as 'Flour Kills') ''11 April 1990 *Sekiri: 'Doro-Doro (7")' (Public Bath) 11 April 1990 *Young Fresh Fellows: 'My Boyfriend's In Killdozer (split 7" with Scruffy The Cat)' (Cruddy Record Dealership) 11 April 1990 *Crane: 'Gail's Shed (LP-Weathervane)' (Meantime) 11 April 1990 *Horace Andy: 'Bob Lives On (LP-Exclusively)' (Solid Groove) 11 April 1990 *Energetic Krusher: 'Battle Cry (LP-Path To Oblivion)' 12 April 1990 *A Guy Called Gerald: Untitled 12 April 1990 *Sink: 'This Time... (LP-Another Love Triangle)' (Decoy) 12 April 1990 *Kings Of Oblivion: 'Keep The World (LP-All This Madness)' (In Your Face) 12 April 1990 *Halo Of Flies: 'I'm A Bug (7"-Winged)' (Forced Exposure) ''(some confusion over label and title on this) 17 April 1990 *Tar: 'Flow Plow (7"-B side of Hand)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 19 April 1990 *Agathocles: Introtyl (split LP with Drudge-Suppose It was You / Untitled)' (Deaf) 19 April 1990 *Abu Nidal: 'Triggerman (7")' (Noiseville) 23 April 1990 *Unholy Swill: 'Basketcase (7"-B side of Tapeworm In My Head)' (Noiseville) 24 April 1990 *Fall: 'Detective Instinct (LP-Room To Live)' (Kamera) 25 April 1990 *Einstürzende Neubauten: 'Schwindel (LP-Haus Der Lüge)' (Some Bizarre) 26 April 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 3 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:45:23, 00:46:05 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category: Mixtape Category:Available online